Second Time's a Charm
by SlytheringAeval
Summary: Upon defeating Voldemort, Harry wakes up to find that he suddenly has a second chance... with everything. However will he deal with this unexpected opportunity?
1. Prologue

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : Prologue  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

* * *

"_Minuo Adficio!" _

"_Avada Kedavara!"_

The Dark Lord's curse rang out at the same time that Harry Potter flung himself to the side, body twisting in the air to fire off his own curse. Red snakes of energy lashed out even as green coiled wildly through the charged space of combat. Harry had an instant to see Voldemort jerk back from the force of his spell before he was flung backward, back cracking painfully into the heavy stone of the wall behind him. The young wizard lay crumpled on the floor, eyes clamped shut as he resisted the urge to throw up from the pain.

It wasn't for several seconds that he registered the ringing silence, that he realized the only sound in the room was his own labored breathing. Even after becoming aware of this fact it took him several more minutes to realize that he wasn't being cursed into oblivion where he lay.

As the idea took root in his mind he carefully cracked one eyes open, raising a hand to keep his blood from dripping into his eye. With painful slowness he levered himself up into a sitting position, wincing as every movement pulled at cuts that covered his battered form. Blood seeped into his clothing, dampening his skin with it's warm trickle. Harry didn't bother trying to take stock in the various gashes he had received through the battle. He used the wall to pull himself to his feet, and hugging the same wall for support he walked toward the fallen body of the evil bastard who had made his life a living hell.

Pale skin was gray, and glowing eyes were now dull and empty red. Voldemort was finally dead. Harry swayed where he stood. If he weren't currently bleeding to death, the brunette mused in a moment of morbid humor, he'd have felt cheated at how very anticlimactic it all felt. As it was he simply felt drained.

Harry bent to down to pick up the wand he'd dropped after being hit by Voldemort's final curse, nearly falling over in a wave of dizziness. He shook his head as he straightened up, trying to clear away the gray that danced at the edge of his vision. On shaky legs he made his way to the door. There was, he decided grimly, no way in hell he was going to die in the same room with the corpse of his parents' murderer.

Eventually he managed to wobble into the next room. His eyes landed on the pale form lying on its side, and any humor he could have found in the situation evaporated. Blond hair splayed against the cool gray marble, tips turning red from where the almost black pools blood. The ornate handle of a sword was still sticking out from his chest, exactly as he'd found Draco minutes before his final battle with Voldemort began.

"Hey Draco, we did it. It's over. It's all over," he blinked back tears. "I just wish-" Harry sank to his knees beside his long time rival and, ultimately, his friend and partner. Perhaps if they'd had more time, they could have been something else as well, but that was impossible now. And he'd never know if there was anything more to those last few weeks they had shared. _I just wish things could have happened differently. _

The room dipped violently, and Harry flung out an arm to catch himself. Darkness swam up, claiming him, and then he fell, legs tangling in soft cotton bed sheets. He jerked violently, struggling to free himself, but he ended up on the floor, all of the blankets on his bed falling on top of him.

He pushed the blankets away from his head and crawled out from underneath the tangle, skittering back until he smacked into a flimsy wooden armoire that rattled dangerously as he collided with it. In fact he had to fling out both arms to balance it so it didn't fall on top of him. Sunlight danced across a tiny space, displaying a familiar if somewhat blurry sight. Harry reached out with one hand toward the fuzzy desk that was to his right, close to the bed he had just fallen from. He found the thin wire frames of his glass, and he fumbled them onto his face with a sense of dread.

Harry was back in his bedroom at Privet Drive. The plain walls were decorated only by his school banners and the drawn pictures he had hanging up to try and personalize his space a bit. Harry sat there clutching his chest and trying not to hyperventilate over the fact that he was once more in Privet Drive, though he hadn't darkened the Dursley's doorstep in nearly a decade.

Standing up he caught sigh of himself in the mirror over his dresser. Moving forward slowly, he raised his hands, watching the hands in the mirror do the same. Touching his lip, his cheeks, the mirror copied the movement exactly proving that he truly was staring at himself. But it wasn't right. That couldn't be right. The reflection in the mirror was him, but it was him when he was younger, not as he was when he had entered Malfoy Manor to battle the Dark Lord.

"But…I died. I remember dying," he whispered, fingers still exploring his face. He was no longer the twenty six year old Chosen One, Leader of the Light. In his place stood the Boy-Who-Lived once more. "What's going on? Am I going to have to live with the Dursley's again? And defeat Voldemort all over? And puberty! Once wasn't enough?! It's not fair!" he practically wailed in his young voice, wincing as his voice nearly cracked.

"No, calm down. There has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. Even if there's not this _is_ you we are talking about and you _do_ tend to get caught up in weird shit. Ok, ok, so this isn't real. This isn't real. You killed Voldemort, and died, and now you're… in Hell! You're in Hell, and if you open the door you will step into a fiery inferno of eternal agony and doom. So, cheer up Harry." He frowned. "Hang on a minute…"

"Boy! Is that you making a ruckus up there? Come make breakfast!"

Harry stuck his head out the door to find himself facing ugly mint green wall paper that sported a rather fetching picture of a blond beached whale in a dressy vest. Oh wait, that was just a picture of his oversized cousin Dudley. Raising his brows Harry pulled back inside the room to shut the door.

"So much for that theory."

* * *

Chapter end notes: This fic is just a little something I need to get out my system so I can focus on the story I'm currently working on. Oh and don't worry about the curse at the beginning, it'll be explained in a later chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : Chapter 1  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

* * *

"In other news today, the escaped convict Sirius Black is still at large, police investigators-" Harry spun around to stare at the TV screen, but Dudley's large bulk got in his way.

"And they still won't tell us where he escaped from or where he's been sighted last! What good are these reporters for if they won't report?" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed out.

"Boy, hurry that up," a waspish voice demanded from the table. "And make sure there's enough for Ripper. He hates to feel left out."

_Sirius. _

The next glance at he managed to get of the screen was showing something a restaurant, so anything that he could have heard about Sirius was gone now, but Harry realized that didn't matter. So that was it then, he knew exactly when he was now. It was the last night that Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, had been staying with the Dursleys. Sirius had just escaped from Azkaban. This was the same night that he'd accidentally blown Marge up for insulting his parents.

'_Sirius is alive!'_

Harry began to think furiously of all the things he would need in order to make a dramatic escape when he ran away again. This time he wouldn't blow Marge up, but he'd still need to storm off with his trunks. A flashlight maybe? Definitely a thicker sweater, it was freaking cold the last time he ran away if he remembered. And he saw Sirius right before he accidentally summoned the Knight Bus.

Maybe if the Knight Bus carried dogs he could take him with him to the Leaky Cauldron. But this was assuming that the Leaky Cauldron would let him keep a dog. But they let other wizards keep their familiars and pets so a well behaved dog shouldn't be a problem. Especially not if Harry took full responsibility. Maybe Harry should grab a sandwich or something before he left too?

"Excellent nosh Petunia."

Actually that was a good idea, grabbing some food. Harry walked into the kitchen that was sectioned off from the tiny dining area, and began to pile some leftovers; salmon and some turkey from the night before, with a slice of meringue pie into an old plastic whipped topping container. It wasn't one of Aunt Petunia's nice bits of Tupperware so she wouldn't screech at him too much for running off with it when he came back next summer.

"It all comes down to blood as I was saying. Bad blood will out. Now I'm saying nothing against your family Petunia-"

Harry snuck out of the room while that harpy was going on about his parents. This time he felt no real need to defend them to the raging bitch who dared to speak about them. He knew better than she did exactly what his parents were and what they had accomplished with their lives. He was proud of them both, and there was nothing she could say that could ever change the truth.

"Now this Potter, what was it you said he did for a living?" Marge's voice faded into the background.

He stalked over to the cabinet under the stairs, and this time he didn't need magic to unlock it. He flipped the outside lock open and then slipped his library card into the crack, jimmying the door open the exact same way Mundungus Fletcher had taught him, so many years ago before he managed to get on the wrong side of a Death Eater's wand. Apparently he'd dated a muggle for a while who had been helping him retrieve a magical artifact that had ended up in a muggle pawn shop on accident,. The crook had picked up a number of skills that he'd been happy to share with the next generation of the Order.

Grabbing all of his school supplies he raced upstairs, with the plastic bowl teetering precariously on top, and shoved everything but the food into his trunk. He set the bowl on his desk and then got down on his knees to pull the rest of his belonging from underneath the loose floorboard. He grabbed the clothes he'd need and this time remembered to snag the flashlight he used for studying from his desk drawer. Hedwig was still at the Burrow, but he set her empty cage with his stuff by the door. After pulling on the sweater he made sure he had everything, wand in his back pocket in case he needed it for anything.

Vaguely Harry made a mental note to get a holster. After all, Moody had a point about wands accidentally going off after all. As Neville had one day proved when Snape had started speaking to him while he was in the middle of making a magical pest repellant for the Hogwarts' plants. Since then, none of them had really been comfortable with sticking their wands in their pants. Especially considering that it had taken a whole week for Pomfrey to set him right.

Well that was him, set to go. Looking around one last time to make sure there wasn't anything he had missed, Harry headed downstairs with his trunk. He almost made it to the front door when Vernon Dursley stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, eh?" the big man demanded with a suspicious, squinty eyes.

"Away. My presence is obviously offensive, so I'm going to go away and stay there until the school year begins," Harry announced smoothly. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and held it in Vernon's face warningly before the man could start yelling.

"You wouldn't dare. You aren't allowed to use magic," Uncle Vernon hissed at him.

"My parents died fighting Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever seen. I am the only known survivor of the curse he used to kill them. In the wizarding community they call me the Boy-Who-Lived and to them, I'm a hero. That gives me a lot of leeway. So don't you dare tell me what I'd _dare _to do because to get away from you lot, I'd _dare_ a great deal," Harry informed him coldly. "Now get out my way."

Harry watched impassively as the big man lumbered back, eyes trained on his wand in fear and hate. Harry walked out the front door without looking back. With purposeful strides he stalked down the street looking for the sign post for Magnolia Crescent. That was the street when he'd accidentally summoned the Knight Bus. Finally he found the low wall where'd been sitting that night.

Yes, it was just as chilly as he remembered it being. It was odd really how everything seemed much the same, but subtly different with the perspective he'd gained. He was going to have to plan everything carefully so certain things still happened but so that other things didn't. That's why he needed Hermione, or Dumbledore. But he'd have to wait until he got to school or got Hedwig. Eventually a prickling sensation began on his neck. Flipping open the top of his trunk he pulled the flashlight he'd tossed in on top of everything. By the time he straightened up the feeling of being watched was overwhelming.

Holding the flashlight above his head in his left hand held his wand down at his side as he flicked the button to turn the flashlight on, aiming it at the space between the fence and garage at number two. Clearly revealed in the light of the flashlight was a great hulking black dog with gleaming eyes and teeth.

"Hello Sirius. I was waiting for you."

* * *

Chapter end notes: There, that wasn't such a cliffhanger. But I'm massively tired, so I'm going to bed now. I have shifts at both of my jobs tomorrow and some homework to do so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hope this keeps you happy for a bit. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : 2  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

* * *

The large dog froze. Harry almost burst out laughing at the look of shock on the furry face in front of him. He managed to subdue the impulse but he couldn't stop the grin that tugged his lips. The shock flowed into a look of irritation at Harry's amusement seconds before the shaggy dog flowed into a shaggy haired man. Within seconds a wand was leveled at Harry's throat.

"Who are you and where is Harry Potter?" Sirius practically growled. Harry raised a brow at the snarled response.

"I'm Harry Potter," he announced, watching his godfather closely. There was suspicion written clearly across his face. Harry pursed his lips. This was something Harry hadn't been expecting. He really hadn't thought out this whole who to tell and how to approach them with his big revelation thing very clearly. To be fair though, he had been on a very narrow timeframe to actually react to the fact that he was back in the past.

On the surface Harry Potter either wouldn't know about Sirius Black, or he would hate the man who had supposedly killed his parents. Why would Sirius expect a different response? Sirius was probably afraid that Harry was a polyjuiced auror trying to capture him. Before they could get anything cleared up the young wizard realized that he had to set the escaped convict at ease about his intentions. With that decision he flipped his wand in his hand, presenting the handle to Sirius.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure I can condense it enough to give you an idea of what my current problem is. Here, if it makes you feel better you can hold onto my wand until I'm finished talking. _But_ you have to promise to listen, and not interrupt until I'm finished," he added firmly.

Furrowing his brow, and still staring at Harry as though expecting some sort of trick, Sirius took the magical stick and tucked it into his tattered robes.

"Where to start?" Harry murmured before stepping away and picking up the bowl of food he'd nicked from his aunt's kitchen in one hand. He tossed it to Sirius with a flick of his wrist. "Here, eat this. We don't want you fainting from malnutrition in the event that we have to run from well meaning Ministry officials before I finish speaking."

Harry sat down on top of his trunks and turned off the flashlight, rolling it between his hands as he searched for words to try and make the man in front of him understand. His voice was conversational when he began.

"Did you know that Voldemort has been using death magic to rip his soul into shreds and magically embedding the pieces into priceless artifacts? Horcruxes. I learned about them in sixth year, but it wasn't until after seventh year that it really became important to me. After I graduated Hogwarts my friends and I tracked them down with the help of the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had revived the group after Voldemort had returned in my fourth year of Hogwarts, and Snape and McGonogall took over heading it after his death. The Ministry had been so thoroughly infiltrated by Voldemort's supporters by my seventh year, that when even Fudge had to admit that Voldemort was alive again, it already belonged to Voldemort. We were all that was left to fight Voldemort by then, a handful of students and remaining supporters of Dumbledore."

Harry glanced up to see Sirius had taken the lid off of the bowl and was slowly munching on the salmon that he'd packed away. He was eating and watching Harry in the same way a muggle would eat popcorn through a movie. Briefly he wondered if Sirius were eating to restrain himself from interrupting as he seemed to long to do, or if he really was just that hungry. Harry wasn't really going to question it, as it was to his benefit that his godfather hear him out before making any judgments.

"Anyways, both sides of the war were taking several hits as we struggled to find out where all the pieces were hidden. We lost so many people. But we also gained some surprising allies on the way. One of those was Draco Malfoy. He joined the Order after Voldemort murdered his family, and he proved quite invaluable. Please don't choke, I don't know the Heimlich Maneuver. He was invaluable to the cause," Harry repeated firmly, ignoring the disbelieving gestures Sirius was making. "Especially when Voldemort began to use the Malfoy's Manor as his base of operations. In fact Draco died dropping the wards around the Manor so that the Order could sneak in and defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"Anyways, that battle was the last. We'd already destroyed all of the Horcruxes by that time," Harry closed his eyes at the thought of the final Horcrux. He wouldn't think about that now, couldn't think about that. "But just as we had not been idle in creating new ways of fighting Death Eaters, they had created new ways of fighting 'Mudbloods' and 'Blood Traitors'. Voldemort's most favorite was a spell called Minuo Adficio. He would cast several spells that when they hit a person would cause cuts upon contact. But then he would cast Adficious curse. It caused the person hit by it to bleed to death, and there was no counter spell to stop the blood loss. It appealed to Voldemort on several levels, and the symbolism wasn't lost on those of us with mixed blood. I was hit by the curse in the final battle, shortly before I cast the killing curse on Voldemort." Harry finished brightly, "And then I died!"

Harry allowed the fake cheer to slide from his face. "Except I woke up to find my self thirteen years old instead of twenty six. That's why I decided to find you tonight. I had already met you, I know you're innocent. I know all about Peter Pettigrew and the Fidelius Charm that he betrayed. I've even come up with so many ways that it can be proved! But right now… I need help Sirius, and you're one of the only people I can trust with this to figure out what happened."

"Let me get this straight. You lived until you were twenty something and then upon dying were somehow transported back in time?" Harry nodded, pleased that the man had caught on so quickly. Sirius slowly chewed the turkey that he had started munching on after finishing off the salmon. He looked very thoughtful before he announced quite simply, "Blood Sacrifice."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked him blankly.

"In ancient times it was an honor for a witch or a wizard to offer their life's blood for the betterment of the community. If you willingly die covered in your own blood, then your death becomes a blood sacrifice. A blood sacrifice of a powerful wizard releases magic that can be harnessed by another individual in ritual magic. Without anyone to harness the power of the sacrifice, the power takes on the greatest wish of the sacrifice itself. That's a legend passed down among pure blooded families, mind you, so barely anyone even knows about it. Blood rituals were banished several centuries ago as inhumane, no matter how willing the 'victim' may be, so it could may well have been a magical interaction, or something else entirely if what you're saying is true, but… A Blood Sacrifice would be my guess from the little you've told me so far."

"You're taking this remarkably well," Harry observed.

"I- dear boy- am a Marauder." He announced it as if that explained everything. Ring leader of Hogwarts, best friends with a werewolf, illegal animagus, prisoner of Azkaban; come to think of it Marauder-hood really did explain adjusting easily to odd situations. Harry thanked him when Sirius passed his wand back to him.

"Did you know that Peter's been hiding as my best friend's family's rat for the past twelve years?" Harry grinned at him.

"I believe that. He never was as clever as the rest of us." Sirius took a large bite out of the rather squashed bit of lemon meringue pie that Harry's managed to nick with the rest of the food that evening. He added around a full mouth, "You realize I have a lot more questions to ask you right?"

"I'm sure. I also have a number of things that I wanted to ask you that I never got a chance to, but I thought we could get a room at the Leaky Cauldron where we could talk in peace and not worry about some random Auror swooping down and scolding us."

"Yes that's a good idea. A boy and his dog. Who would question that?" Sirius nodded.

"Although I do have one question that I don't think can wait until we get to London," Harry announced as stood up to toss his flashlight back in his trunk.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's always bothered me, although I'm not really sure I want to know the answer…"

"Harry, ask. I know I haven't been much of a godfather to you, but I promise I will always try to be honest and answer any question to the best of my abilities." Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I was just wondering, as an animagus, I mean, well- you keep your clothes when you transform and Professor McGongall _definitely_ keeps her clothes when she transforms, so why did Wormtail leave his clothes behind when he escaped from us at the end of the year?"

Sirius's face was pained.

* * *

Chapter end notes: I find what I am about to say very undignified, but it must be said. To all my reviewers- know that your words make wriggle like an excited puppy. Now to move on to less traumatizing images- next chapter should introduce even more characters to play with. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : 3  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

* * *

"Ugh, is he always like that? I was this close," Sirius held up his thumb and forefinger with a very tiny sliver of space between them, "to biting that pompous little man." 

"Fudge? Well actually this was supposed to be the very first time I meet him, but yes, he usually is like that," Harry answered vaguely. He was busy digging through his trunk.

"Nice," Sirius bared his teeth as though picturing himself biting the Minister of Magic.

"Oh don't take him personally. He's rather stupid, and mostly harmless."

"Mostly harmless?" Sirius cocked his head.

"Well admittedly, his ignorance can be very dangerous. If he doesn't like what you're saying he'll stick his fingers in his ears and start singing '_Lalala, I can't hear you!' _as loud as he can. Very inconvenient when evil Dark Lords are rising up and his underlings are plotting world conquest."

Sirius raised a brow. "I imagine."

"Hm, well if I'm going to be getting the two of us some clothes, we'll have to go to Gringott's first thing tomorrow. I don't have enough in my money pouch right now to afford both of us."

"Harry you don't have to get me any clothes," Sirius protested. Harry pinned him with a patient look.

"Sirius, you're my godfather. There's no way I'm going to let you run around in rags, and there's no way you can stroll into Gringott's and pull money from your vault. Let me do this and you can pay me back later."

"Huh, well if you put it like that." Sirius grabbed him in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"_Sirius!" _Harry protested, laughing. "You know Dudley's clothes are pretty huge. Even if you are taller than he is, you're much thinner. This shirt and these pajama bottoms. Here, go take a bath while I order us some food. We have a long day ahead of us, and lots of plans we're going to have to make."

Several hours later found the two bathed, stuffed beyond imagining and a workable plan for the new future they were plotting to have together. So far the plans they had couldn't be implemented until they got in touch with their friends, and they couldn't contact Hermione or Remus yet without raising suspicion.

Sirius, now sat watching over his godson. Even though the boy looked thirteen you could see in his eyes the maturity that belied his appearance. Their was a darkness in his Harry that hid only when he allowed himself to smile. And Sirius would do everything in his power to make sure that the young man got to smile as much as possible.

When Harry had looked over to say, 'Look, I know he's poster child for Voldemort's Youth, but he was my friend in the future, and there's no way I'm going to let Voldemort do what he did to him, even if it means we never become friends after all. I owe him that much.', Sirius had grudgingly agreed to help the youngest Malfoy out as well. He had never much cared for his cousin's choice in husbands nor the irritating little shit that they had managed to pop out, but Harry was bloody well going to get what Harry bloody well wanted as far as he was concerned. And if Harry wanted to keep Draco from becoming a Death Eater, then he'd kidnap the boy himself and toss him in a closet until they managed to knock off He-Who-Deserves-a-Good-Hard-Boot-Up-his-Ass if that's what it took.

"Ah Harry, you're much too kind, just like Lilly."

Sirius brushed dark bangs away from the scar on his forehead with sad eyes. So much pain the boy had been through already because of that mark. He knew that there was so much that Harry hadn't told him, and the way his story became vague when he spoke of the Death Eater attacks and the battles with Voldemort told him just how bad it really was for his godson. The boy spoke of his own death much more easily than he'd spoken of Sirius's death- the thought of which caused him to wince.

"Dropped through the Veil? I bloody tripped! What a crappy death," Sirius grumbled and flopped down on the bed. The bed shook at his impact and Harry cracked open a bleary eye in irritation before rolling over and falling back asleep. Sirius grinned and snuggled down on his side of the nice comfy bed, happy to be away from his tiny cell in Azkaban. He would have to make sure that if he died this time that it'd be doing something cool, or at least interesting, like… trying to floss a dragon's teeth. With a grin Sirius allowed himself to follow his godson into the land of dreams.

"Sirius! Get up!" We've got a lot to get done! Sirius!" The voice took on a whine seconds before the ex-convict found himself fending off a pillow from his face. Sirius snapped his head up to glare at his godson who was grinning unrepentantly from across the room. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. That was Harry's only warning before Sirius flung himself from the bed with a mighty war cry.

"Gyah!" Harry dove toward the bed, hands stretched out to snag a pillow, getting several well aimed hits from Sirius's pillow for his effort.

"Ha! Take that!"

Soon feathers were flying and the two were laughing too hard to even consider continuing the pillow fight. The two were draped across the bed, breathless from their impromptu pillow fight.

"I reign supreme!" Sirius gloated from his sprawled position.

"Ha! I was clearly the winner in this little war, why just ask anyone!" Harry scoffed.

"Hm, we could ask someone but I imagine they'd cart me off to Azkaban before we got an answer," Sirius pointed out dryly.

"Huh, you may have a point. Alright come on, change into a dog so we can get going."

Shortly, a young boy with messy black hair could be found strolling down the streets of Diagon Alley with a large black dog trotting at his heals. The boy was smiling, and he kept speaking to the dog, ignoring the stares his cheerful chatter gained.

"Hey Snuffles, you reckon there's a furniture store around here somewhere?" Harry asked. The boy had a crafty grin on his face, like he was plotting something.

Sirius gave Harry as much of a 'What the hell?' look as his dog form would allow, but he 'woofed' softly and led his godson in the direction of a little known furniture store. Mostly it was little known because it tended to cater to the social elite and purebloods who had the money to blow on antique furniture. Finally they stood outside the doors of Armoire.

"Wicked!" Harry's eye lit up and he turned to speak to the black dog. "Here, you stay out here, I'm going to go look for something. I'll be right back."

Sirius gave a doggy huff at finding himself cooling his paws on the sidewalk. What was taking Harry so long? This was _boring_. This was- a huge opportunity to see just how well Harry could improvise and adjust his plans. In fact '_This'_ was going to be beautiful. Sirius gave a doggy grin, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he got close to the ground, butt wiggling as he prepared to pounce…

* * *

Chapter end notes: Had a problm getting the feel for this chapter, but it got better towards the end methinks. Ah well, love me the Sirius, And love me the helpful comments and encouragement from everyone Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : 4  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

* * *

Draco was having a bad day.

He'd gotten up to join his parents for breakfast. Admittedly, this was a normal occurrence so there nothing overtly irritating, inconvenient or embarrassing about it. Discounting the fact that his food was slightly nasty because he had smacked that one house elf the night before (he now understood why Lucius was always more cautious of beating the kitchen help than the regular house elves) , breakfast would have been pleasant- if it weren't for the fact that his mother had invited two of her friends to spend the day with her so they could plan the summer's last and most spectacular party.

He could deal with soggy toast and overly crispy eggs. No, what he couldn't handle was knowing that his mother had invited two of her best friends over for the day and that they had brought their offspring with them. He found himself wedged at the table between Pansy Parkinson and Bambina Zabini. Pansy, was a good friend at times, and his assumed future bride, and was okay. Bambina Zabini, the older sister of his other good friend, Blaise Zabini, was obviously angling for a match with him, and was not okay. He was only recently thirteen to her nearly sixteen, so the thought of a relationship with her made him feel vaguely dirty. In fact, if she stroked his thigh one more time he was going to stab her with his fork, good manners be damned.

Finally he'd managed to escape from the table intact, only to somehow find himself the center piece to a cat fight between the two girls. Apparently deciding that hurling insults at each other wasn't enough the two girls latched onto him, and he found himself an impromptu rope in a tug of war. It was horribly undignified to be treated in such a manner. This carried on for several embarrassing seconds before the Zabini brat had decided that pulling was enough and had pushed Pansy away. Draco, no longer having to compensate for being pulled in two different directions went sprawling in a graceless heap, and Bambina refused to let go when he went down.

_Rip!_

He stared down at his sleeve in shock. It was completely torn off! That was Draco's best robe! He'd been planning to wear it to Diagon Alley when he went that afternoon with his father. His brain barely processed his mother's sudden appearance at the top of the stairs behind them.

"My robe!"

"Oh dear," his mother said faintly. "Girls, your mothers are looking for you."

The two girls, blushing at being caught fighting mumbled apologies and scampered downstairs.

"My robe!"

Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she took in the sight of her son's ripped clothes.

"A reparo spell won't replace the lost thread fibers. Even if you fixed it, it wouldn't fall exactly the same across both shoulders anymore. You'd better change Draco, darling, you're father is getting ready to head out."

"My robe!"

"So you've said," Narcissa agreed lightly. "If you don't get changed then you won't get to go to Diagon Alley with your father to get your supplies because you'll be trapped with your lovely little girlfriends for the rest of the day."

"My r-_wait, what?! Mum!" _Draco stared at his mother in horror.

"Quickly darling," his mother suggested gently, a tiny smile tugging her lips.

That was how he found himself riding in the carriage with his father half an hour later.

"Don't slouch so Draco. It's unbecoming in a Malfoy," Lucius Malfoy rebuked him.

"Yes sir."

Draco obeyed, but continued to sulk in his mind. Bad enough he had to deal with the harpies at his house (although to be fair, not that he had to, Pansy hadn't been _too_ irritating), his father had noticed his mood and called him on it. That stung. And of course Draco would have to be more in control of himself since he was going to be with his father while he was taking care of business today. He plucked a piece of imaginary lint from his _second best _robes and schooled his features into an aloof mask that befitted the young heir of Malfoy.

Not even the prospect of buying a new wardrobe was enough to console him. Especially when his mother wasn't there this time to shop with him. It was probably looked on as odd that he should enjoy shopping with his mother. No one seemed to understand him when he tried to point out that she had excellent tastes and could be trusted to tell him the truth. But the simple fact of the matter was, she was much more inclined to spend money than his father was, so her not coming to Diagon Alley was a serious inconvenience.

"Come Draco."

After that is was a couple hours of trailing after his father and acting innocent while trying to get information from the heavily coded conversations. As entertaining as that normally was, it became quite boring when new clothes and books were waiting for him. They had left Knockturn Alley and were headed toward Decorum Alley, the street that almost exclusively to purebloods, before nipping over to Diagon Alley. Not even impure animals could make it through the barrier- thus preventing unwelcome animagus from entering. In fact Decorum Alley is invisible to those of mixed blood unless they are brought there by someone who _is_ pureblooded.

So it was with a great deal of shock that he found himself staring at a giant blur of black fur with glowing amber eyes. It took him a second to register that the beast was leaping at him, and another second to decide that he felt terrified. Of course once he figured that out his next course of action was to express his emotional state. He decided to put this across by screaming like a little first year girl.

That was how he found himself sprawled on the ground (for the second time that day) with a giant black dog sitting on his chest and spreading his icky drooly tongue across his face in friendly licks. His father was staring down with a baffled expression on his face, frozen with his wand half pulled from his cane.

"Snuffles, didn't I tell you to wait for me?! What do you think you'r- _Malfoy_??"

"Ah so this slavering beast is yours, is it Mr. Potter? Perhaps the Ministry should be informed of your 'pet' so that they may protect the general populace from his obvious aggression."

The dog paused in his ministrations to look up at Lucius. It had, he was absolutely _not _imagining it, an 'are you kidding me?' look on it's face. Apparently Potter agreed with the sentiment because there was a beat of disbelieving silence following his father's thinly veiled threat. Draco could actually _hear _the smile in Potter's voice when the other spoke again.

"Ah, hello again, Mr. Malfoy. Have you heard how Dobby is doing of late?"

Dobby? Draco's brow furrowed and he pushed up to his elbows, twisting his body at the same time so he could see around the black dog. What did Dobby have to do with anything? Wasn't Dobby that one house elf that they had inherited when one of his father's more eccentric aunts had died? He'd always been a bit off so they didn't talk about him. Although Lucius had made it a point of trying to train the oddball how to be a proper house elf.

Draco's head snapped back around when he heard his father's angry hiss. There was a look of absolute rage twisting his aristocratic features. The dog clambered off of him and went to crouch at Harry's feet, a low dangerous growl rumbling from its chest as his father's wand cleared the cane. Harry was obviously trying not to smirk as he waved a hand dismissively.

"Enough. I admit my dog was a bit over enthused in greeting your son, which is odd because he doesn't react quite so warmly to most people. As that makes it my responsibility, I will replace his robe. I still need to get my supplies, so I'll take Draco with me while we shop."

"Why would I want to spend the day with you, Potter?" Draco spat out, finally standing up and jumping into the conversation.

"Because being seen with me would be good for your family?" he guessed.

"He's gone crazy," Draco informed his father without taking his eyes off the dark haired boy who smiled winningly at him.

"Actually, young Mr. Potter may have a point."

'_What?!' _Draco was going to get whiplash at this rate.

His father stared at the young man in a calculating manner, wand once more hidden in his cane. The look shared between the two was long, and Draco got the feeling that there was some sort of battle of wills or something going on between the two of them. The only other time his father had such an intensely concentrating look on his face was when Uncle Severus came by for dinner. And that stupid mutt was still smirking at him, damn it. He glared at the dog, twitching his shoulders in irritation.

"Very well, I will pick you up at three in front of Gringott's, Draco. Do be on time."

"What?" Draco turned to stare at his father completely. His father pressed a money bag into his hands and then whirled away in a swirl of cloaks, leaving his only son and heir at the mercy of an obviously crazy half blood and his deranged doggy.

"That was easier than I expected," he heard Harry murmur quietly. Draco cast a sharp look over his shoulder at the other boy, wondering what exactly he meant by that.

* * *

Chapter end notes: Not being a thirteen, rich or male, I'm not quite sure I captured Draco, but he never really had any depth in the books at this point anyway, so no harm done I guess. Not a lot of action as this chapter is basically setting up for next the chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : 5  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

* * *

Harry stared after the retreating back of Malfoy Sr. The man's occulmency was weaker than you'd have expected for a Death Eater, especially one so close to Voldemort. Then again, perhaps that's exactly why Voldemort kept him so close. Still he'd won that little battle of wills, and he was positive that the older man was unaware of his presence in his mind. All it had taken was a little nudge to the infamous Slytherin practicality, a suggestion that his son being seen with _The_ Harry Potter would help him in his meeting with the Minister of Magic that had finally done the trick. And… A wet tongue flicking across his hand jerked him from his thoughts. 

He glared down into yellow eyes. '_I'll deal with you later,' _he thought sharply at the dog.

Sirius's tongue lolled from the side of his mouth and his lips lifted in a doggy grin. One hind leg lifted to scratch his ear in a display of supreme unconcern. Harry huffed. Draco's eyes were darting between the two of them suspiciously. Noticing this, Harry decided to set about distracting the blond before he could light upon the most obvious, and, unfortunately, correct guess that he was a legilmens.

"Well come on Malfoy, let's go make your family look good."

"You keep implying that. I'm not sure what makes you think that _you_ could possibly be any credit to _my_ family in those _rags _you wear," Draco sneered, looking pointedly down at Harry's battered clothes. Dudley's cast offs were still almost twice as large as his own frame, with hems rolled up so he couldn't trip and embarrass himself more than usual. Harry stared down at his worn, hand me down clothes. His eyes swept over the expensive robes of the other boy; even slightly rumpled he still looked presentable.

"Poncy git," he ribbed good naturedly. He kept speaking before Draco could speak, knowing what a charming sweet tempered child that Slytherin was. "I suppose you'll just have to correct that when we get to Madam Malkin's."

Harry could feel eyes boring into his back when he turned and started strolling down the street with Sirius trotting at his heels.

"Correct that? Did you mean what I think you meant? Potter, answer me!" There was a definite note of excitement in the blonde's voice. He hurried to catch up with Harry, and badgered him in a most undignified way the entire the entire walk. Harry suppressed a smug grin. Fashion sense was just something so typically Draco, that even the fact that he hated Harry wouldn't stop him from trying to make him look presentable.

Draco, the Draco who had joined the 'Light' in the future had been a nearly broken man, one shaped by experience. This Draco was not the same man he'd been friends with but… A night spent celebrating a bitter victory over a band of Death Eaters had revealed that Draco had abhorred the clothing that Harry had always worn, and Draco had drunkenly admitted to having always wanted a chance to dress Harry properly. Even in the future Harry had refused his demands to wear 'proper clothes'. Harry considered it a sign of just how dear a friend that Draco had become that he was finally giving him the chance he'd always dreamed of.

It was a decision that he regretted beyond belief when he finally escaped the shop nearly three hours later. He was horribly traumatized, and already his mind was attempting to push the experience to the back of his mind where it could only hope to resurface in his most horrible nightmares. Harry made a note to himself to skip the boggart lesson in DADA this year, no matter how much he loved Lupin. He had a feeling that he should avoid any boggarts ever again because dementors had just moved substantially down on his list of 'things to be feared'. Draco Malfoy, Madam Malkin, and a clothes rack.

Harry shivered.

Thankfully he'd acquired so many clothes that he wouldn't have to set foot near Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for a good long while. Plus he'd managed to give them Sirius's measurements as well. Maybe he'd be able to just wear Sirius's old clothes when he grew a bit more, then he would never have to go back. At all. Ever.

He threw an envious look at his godfather, who hadn't gone through the Fitting Session of Death. Lucky dog.

Harry was still used to seeing Draco as his partner, and before today could barely even remember what a brat he was. Now that he'd had several hours of the boy's company he was beginning to wonder if he'd have the patience to deal with him as a child, and a spoiled one at that. On the other hand the FSoD had warmed the other boy up considerable. In fact past rivalries were well on the way to being just that- past. It was a large step in his plan to befriend Draco and prevent him from suffering his future fate. That thought almost made the whole fiasco almost worthwhile.

"That felt good," Draco sighed happily. "You almost look like an actual human being now Potter."

"Yippee."

An elegant brow raised. "I know you aren't insulting my choice of clothes." Draco's silky voice held an edge of threat to it.

"Of course not!" he hastened to agree. The last time he'd provoked Draco to that tone he'd found himself walking on the ceiling of the Order Headquarters for days. The only room he was able to stand on the floor was in the bathroom and that got old after the first couple of days. "The clothes are wonderful."

"Didn't think so." Smugness, while unattractive on most people, actually suited Draco Harry noted with some surprise. Go figure.

"Never mind. We still have some time before you're supposed to meet your dad. Let's just go get something to eat. And then I still have supplies to get. You know, actually necessary expenses to take care of?" Harry hinted with all the subtlety of an exploding land mine.

"Clothes _are_ a necessity Harry. I'm sure your failure to recognize this fact is due to your common _muggle_ upbringing so I'm going to ignore it this once, but please remember in the future not to make such horrible proclamations. A wardrobe reflects the wizard. It governs the way people respond to your orders and the way you carry yourself among your peers and lessers. Never forget that."

"Lessers? Is that a word?" Harry wondered doubtfully.

"Did you understand what I mean?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Then it's a word."

It was hard to argue with his logic, so Harry let it go. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off Harry's clothes in his room and eat a late lunch. Harry largely ignored the stares that his appearing with Draco Malfoy caused, and found himself enjoying his arguments with the stubborn child at his side.

Sirius was also having fun if his antics were anything to go by. When Draco got too insulting he would growl menacingly. If Harry stated to make a statement that could be incriminating, Sirius barked at him. When either lost ground in an argument he'd jump up to lick the loser's face in a weird score keeping system that set Draco off every time he was jumped on. Sirius never seemed to tire of the boy's angry sputtering and death threats. Admittedly Harry found the game amusing as well, even if he did receive a few licks of his own.

They had all of their supplies and considerably less money when they reached Gringott's at three.

"You have all your supplies Draco."

It wasn't a question so much as a command. Harry watched the words wash over the younger Malfoy in fascination. The smile faded from Draco's face, replaced by a carefully composed mask. He straightened his posture, snapping into his role of obedient heir. That was not natural. He stopped being a thirteen year old

"Yes sir."

Harry looked back into Lucius's eyes, carefully probing. He felt his eyebrows raising at what he found.

"Excellent. We need to get back, you have to get ready for the Gala tonight. Mister Potter." A stiff, almost grudging bow of his head. The Malfoys took their leave, with Harry offering to owl Draco before school started. Eventually that left Harry standing on the steps of Gringott's with his godfather.

"Well now," Harry ran his fingers through Sirius's thick fur. "That was certainly something I never expected." Sirius butted Harry with his muzzle, glaring demandingly up at him with his tail wagging impatiently.

"I'm not telling. Sirius-ly." He smirked down at the outrage on the furry face staring up at him. "Come on. Let's get this back to the room. We have more planning to do. And I have a bunch of books I want to read before Ron and Hermione show up."

* * *

Chapter end notes: Finally! I'm getting out of the Harry's knocking around Diagon Allley and plotting stage. Next chapter- the trip to Hogwarts! Are you excited? I'm excited. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : 6  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

* * *

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry was turning toward his friends before they even finished yelling. The two were were sitting at one of the tables outside of Flourean Fortesque's Ice cream Parlor. Ron was very freckled from his trip to Egypt and Hermione was very brown from her summer, and both were waving wildly at him.

He had bumped into several classmates from Hogwarts, Seamus and Dean and Neville as well over the course of the past couple of weeks. None of those encounters was quite so… wrenching as seeing his two best friends alive and happy once more. His breath caught in his throat, and he had to blink away tears.

Had they really been that young, that carefree once? His last memory of them was of Hermione's death at the final battle, and Ron… Breaking into a run he rushed over to grab both of his friends around the neck and hug them close, ignoring their startled squawks of protest as he nearly pulled them out of their seats.

"You guys! I'm so happy to see you!" he laughed, scrubbing furiously as his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"We're happy to see you too. Er, are you quite alright Harry?" Hermione asked in concern.

"What did those bloody muggles do to you, mate? I think they drove you crazy!" Ron exclaimed once Harry had let go and he'd recovered his balance.

"Nothing, they didn't do anything to me. I'm not crazy, I'm just so happy to see you guys," Harry flopped down into a seat across from them. Sirius, who had been trailing along silently behind him, plopped his head in Harry's lap and Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck. Sirius woofed softly, and nudged Harry with his wet nose in a comforting gesture.

"Harry where did you get that dog?"

Harry lifted his face to see his friends' looks of astonishment. They were staring at Sirius like they had never seen a dog before. Or at least not one his size before.

"Oh Snuffles? He was a stray near my family's house, and I sort of picked him up this summer. He's filled out a bit in the past weeks, but he's still too thin so I didn't want to leave him back on Privet Drive"

"We're not allowed to have dogs at school, Harry," Hermione pointed out faintly.

"I was thinking Hagrid might be able to keep him for me when we get to Hogwarts."

"That's a really big dog, Harry. Are they even going to allow him on the train?" Ron wondered.

"Ron's got a point, Harry."

"Well if they don't then I'll have to dig out my dad's old cloak." Harry shrugged dismissively. "Anyways, how was your summer?"

"Wonderful. Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things. Although I have heard some odd rumors since getting here."

"Yeah, what's with all the people going on about you being all buddy-buddy with Malfoy? Everyone knows you can't stand the git."

Harry hesitated over his answer. Hermione seemed to have caught his lack of immediate response because her eyes narrowed. He shrugged and settled for a nice casual, "Well I bumped into him a bit after I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Harry!" Ron practically yowled in pain. "How could you willingly spend time in Malfoy's presence?!"

"We ended up spending the day together but its not like we're friends or anything. We just found a way to get along for a little while. Who knows maybe he won't bother us as much this year."

"That may be expecting a bit much. I do hope you aren't getting your hopes up that he won't be evil once he's back among his friends," Hermione cut in doubtfully. "Even if he is feeling more friendly to you, that probably won't last once he's surrounded by the other Slytherins."

"I'm not," Harry protested in a hurt voice. "Anyways, he's not important. Do you have your new school supplies?"

The change in topic worked. Ron immediately began filling him in about his new wand- fourteen inch willow with unicorn hair. Then got sidetracked onto the Monster book of Monsters. Things were now running closer to what Harry remembered happening, although Harry made sure to push Sirius's head underneath the table when Ron pulled 'Scabbers' out, so the rat wouldn't see his godfather and freak out and Sirius wouldn't immediately lunge for the rat. That would ruin their plans.

Ron tucked his rat back in his pocket and the three of them set off to the Magical Menagerie. It was good to be back with his friends, although painful as well. He shot them a grin and tried hard to fall back into his old behavior patterns he'd had when he was younger.

He couldn't wait until he would be able to tell Hermione and Ron the truth. This acting his apparent age thing was exhausting. In fact when he fell into his bed later that night he immediately fell asleep to the great amusement of his godfather.

The next day found the three, or rather, five of them if you included the animagus, getting on board the Hogwarts Express. And Harry was enduring his friends' excitement over the thought of visiting Hogsmeade. Honestly, he was beginning to think it was a good thing that he didn't have his permission slipped signed. If he had to act interested in all the 'new' things they were going to see he'd have been in trouble. As it was hopefully his disinterest could be taken as disappointment. As nice as Honeydukes was, Hogsmeade really hadn't gotten exciting until the Weasley had opened up shop there.

He hadn't bothered to tell the two of them about Sirius Black being 'after' him since he hadn't bothered to go down and overhear the argument between the elder Weasleys. And let's face it he couldn't pretend to be overly concerned since he had brought Siris with him. Under his cloak of course, as they had decided when they realized they'd probably end up back in the same compartment with Remus Lupin.

The train was starting to slow. Harry shared a look with Sirius before getting up to poke his head out into the corridor. Other students were also peering quizzically around. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and they heard luggage falling all over the train from the racks. Without warning all the lights went out.

"What's going on?"

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?

"Dunno…"

There was a squeaking as Ron cleaned a spot on the window so he could look out. " There's movement out there. I think someone's coming on board…"

The compartment door suddenly opened and Harry jerked his legs up, wincing when he heard the thud of a body against the floor.

"Ouch- sorry- do you know what's gong on?"

"Hullo, Neville," Harry said, reaching down to help pull the boy to his feet in the dark by his cloak.

"Harry is that you? What's happening? Eeek! S-s-something's licking me!"

Sirius had slipped the cloak off his furry head and was trying to reassure the trembling Gryffindor.

"Snuffles knock it off. Don't mind him, Neville. My dog was just trying to be reassuring, and not understanding your personality, failing quite spectacularly." Harry flicked a smug glance at the dark outline of his godfather. Sirius grumbled, but in his dog form it came out sounding like an irritated growl.

"D-dog? We aren't allowed dogs at Hogwarts," Neville stuttered as Harry drew him into the seat his side.

"Relax. He's all bark and precious little bite. Hold still, so I can hide you again. Honestly, for such a clever mutt you can be awfully dim sometimes," Harry chided Sirius as he felt around for the cloak. Sirius grumbled again, but he caught the cloak in his teeth and pressed it into Harry's hands. Harry gave him a grateful pat on the head and pulled covered him, securing it back in place with a quickly mumbled sticking charm to keep Sirius from coming out of hiding before they got to Hogwarts. The compartment door slid open again.

"Ron? Harry?" a scared voice called out for them.

"Come on in Ginny," Harry responded calmly. "Be careful where you step though because Neville and Hermione are in here with us too, along with a dog, a cat, a rat, an owl and a sleeping professor." Harry didn't bother keeping the amusement out of his voice.

"Er, ok," the girl stammered as she cautiously moved herself inside, stumbling only slightly as she stepped on Sirius's tail. He let out a loud yelp, and Ginny tumbled into a free space beside Ron and Hermione.

"Ouch!"

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice.

Dancing flames held suspended over a slender hand, illuminating a tired and gray face. Professor Lupin was now awake and Harry had to press a leg hard against Sirius's shivering side to keep him from giving his presence away. "Stay where you are."

But before Remus could do anything more than plant his free hand on the edge of his seat to get the leverage to pull himself up the compartment door slid open yet again. Harry nearly sighed in exasperations, knowing what was about to come.

The dementor filled the doorway and it drew in a deep breath, sucking the joy and happiness out of the room, leaving only an intense, bone numbing chill in it's wake. In the distance Harry could hear the screams he had long ago identified as his mother's begin to fill his head. But he was expecting this.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks."

He felt the world going dark and his body slumping to the side before he gave in to his panick. He knew Lupin would take care of it but he couldn't listen to it anymore. His wand flicked into his hand, easily sliding out of the holster he'd had crafted during his stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

'_Expecto Patronum!' _he thought sharply as he lifted his want. At least he had the presence of mind not to allow his patronus to assume its corporal from he simply put enough strength behind the spell to create a silvery funnel of light between the dementor and his friends. The dementor reeled back and retreated from the doorway, it's sudden disappearance causing the door to slide shut.

"_What_ the bloody hell was _that_?!"

Ron was the first to break the deafening silence that had followed that little display. It was a testament of how shaken Hermione was that she didn't bother nagging Ron about the language he had just used, and in front of a professor no less. Harry noticed that Lupin was staring at him, his wand forgotten in a half raised position, as though he had planned to do the exact same thing. Which, come to think of it, he had been planning exactly that. All of his friends stares weighed him down and he shrugged weakly in response.

"Harry, are you okay? What did you do?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I don't know," Harry responded vaguely, feeling weak, as he always did after his encounters with dementors.

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban."

Lupin pulled a slab of chocolate that he began to break into smaller pieces and hand out. "Here, eat this. It'll help you feel better," he informed the trembling children. He passed a piece to Harry, his eyes searching his face for something. Harry didn't hesitate to accept the offering, immediately consuming the bit of candy gratefully. Warmth burst along his body, driving away the shivering weakness.

"Thanks Professor."

"It's no problem at all. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver."

Harry avoided his friends questioning looks, and added very little to the conversation about how the dementor had felt to him. Lupin returned to tell them that they'd be at Hogwarts soon, and Harry could feel his attention on Harry the rest of the trip. No matter how much he loved his friends he was still grateful when it was time for the sorting.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both! There's no need to look so worried- I just want a word in my office," Professor McGonagall informed them. "Move along there Weasley."

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to explain you had an encounter with a dementor on the train," began when they were settled in her office.

"I'm okay. Um, we aren't going to see those things anymore are we?" Harry asked, knowing the answer but hoping if he played this right he could change things.

"Potter-" the head of Gryffindor House cut herself off, clearly deciding to change her mind about what she had originally been wanting to say. "What happened on the train?"

And show time.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and cast his eyes toward the top of the desk.

"That thing- that dementor thing came into our compartment-" Harry paused and tried to think of something scary to make his act more convincing.

'_Malfoy and his clothes fetish!' _Harry's shivering was very real when he continued his sad, sad tale.

"When it came into the compartment, it was so cold, like there was no joy left in the world. Then I heard screaming. It was my mother, she was begging Voldemort not to kill me. I couldn't take it Professor. I just- I'm not sure what I did, I just wanted to make it go away."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione's hand was covering her mouth and she stared at him in horrified sympathy. Even Professor McGonogall's eyes were suspiciously shiny, and her lips were pressed into a tight, thin line.

"Professor, we aren't going to have to see those things anymore are we?" he asked worriedly. He could deal with them, but if he could maybe convince his teachers that dementors were harmful to him, then maybe they wouldn't be stationed around Hogwarts. That would certainly make planning meetings with Sirius more convenient.

"I will speak with the Headmaster about this Harry. In the meantime, Lupin said you had chocolate? Are you sure you feel alright?" At Harry's nod she continued, "Very well. Please step outside while I discuss Miss Granger's new course schedule with her."

Harry waited outside patiently until Hermione and McGonogall came back out. They started to walk down to the Sorting together. Harry grabbed Hermine's hand, slipping a piece of parchment that he had written this morning into her palm before hurrying to catch up with their head of house. Hermione read the paper while their teacher wasn't looking, and shot him a questioning look. He shook his head and mouthed, "Later."

Evetually the Sorting was over and the Gryffindors were heading up to their dorms. Harry was home again. He joked with his friends and generally enjoyed their company until lights out when they finally settled down. After he was sure everyone was asleep he cautiously slipped downstairs.

"Care to tell me exactly what's going on now Harry?" Hermione lit her wand, revealing her presence in one of the large overstuffed chair.

* * *

Chapter end notes: More characters to play with, and finally some plot. A bit boring, but still, yay. A longer chapter than normal because I work doubles for the next little while and don't know when I'll have the chance to update again.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : 7  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

* * *

"Why so impatient? You have all the time in the world to find out what's going on with me," Harry raised a brow as he plopped down in the chair across from her.

"Don't think you can dodge the question. And what do you mean I have all the time in the world?" Hermione demanded in annoyance. Honestly you'd think she wouldn't have to deal with his stubbornness so early in the year when she was only trying to help him.

"Well perhaps not all the time in the world, but that time turner of yours should give you a great deal of extra time the rest of us don't have, doesn't it?"

Hermione stared at him. Hard. Hot chocolate appeared on a side table, courtesy of one of the house elves.

"Professor McGonagall warded that room so that no one could hear anything hat went on in there."

"I didn't need to listen," Harry responded calmly. "I already knew what was going to happen."

Silence.

And then, "What do you mean you knew exactly what was going to happen? Harry James Potter, tell me exactly how you knew about that this instant!" the young girl was incensed.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Harry teased her. He sobered quickly at her angry glare, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Actually, no. I'm going to show you. _Accio Harry Potter's Pensieve!_"

"Harry Potter's Pensieve?" Hermione raised a brow.

"Yes well, it would be awkward if I accidentally summoned Professor Dumbledore's pensieve wouldn't it?"

"Harry, what exactly is a pensieve? And how do you know that summoning charm? We aren't going to know anything that advanced until next year at the earliest." There was the beginning of suspicion in her gaze.

'Clever girl, our Hermione,' Harry thought fondly. Already she was starting to work everything out in her mind. The fact that he seemed to know spells he shouldn't, like the patronus and accio; the fact that he knew about the time turner when there was no way he should have known, and the way he had reacted to seeing them at the ice cream parlor. As soon as she saw his memories he'd have precious little to add to the story.

He was quite lucky to have been struck by inspiration. He went ahead and purchased a pensieve while he was staying at The Leaky Cauldron. Telling Sirius about things that had happened was not the same as allowing him to share the experience, and frankly the experience was what would keep the man to their plans more than anything. Although now Sirius had added Bellatrix to his list of 'People Who Deserve to Snuff It.' She was the third on the list. Wormtail was the top, followed closely by Voldemort.

"Quite right you are, my lovely girl. I did learn that spell in fourth year. And this pensieve will provide the memory for you if you want to see how you taught it to me. Well you and that dragon." He quirked his lips ruefully.

"How I…?"

"I said I'll show you and I will. This is a pensieve. You can place your memories inside so that you can return to them later, any time you want. And others can share the memories as well that way. Can you give me a second to think before you ask any more questions. I promise I'll tell you anything you ask, well anything within reason, once you watch all the memories I put in here."

Hermione's mouth closed on the question she was about to ask, and she stared at him with wide eyes. He was going to have to hurry because the strain of not knowing might be too much for the bushy haired brunette.

The trick, as he saw it, was going to be figuring out what he could safely show her of the future and what would be needlessly painful and serve no greater purpose. Frankly there were some things she just didn't need to know yet. Finally he decided on a memory which he pulled from his temple. The silvery thread fell into the basin. Then another one fell, and another, and another until the empty bowl was filled with the swirling mist of his memories.

"There. Now just lean in close and you'll see everything I left in there. I'll wait for you, okay?" Harry picked up the chocolate that had cooled sufficiently and sipped at it while Hermione was sucked into his memories. The edgy look she sent him before leaning over the silvery wisps was amusing, but he remembered in time that Hermione's sense of humor was still somewhat underdeveloped at this point and she didn't take well to being laughed at. He hid his grin behind the cup.

It was several minutes later, several years for Hermione, that the bushy haired girl jerked back from the pensieve and stared at Harry in shock. "Right, so that's my past, and the future that we have to prevent. Any questions?" Harry asked brightly.

"Scabbers is… and Sirius Black… your dog? Snape a spy... and Draco a friend of ours? It's not… How?" she asked desperately. "How did all of this happen? _How did you go back in time to now_?"

"Well, as near as we can tell I accidentally invoked Blood Sacrifice upon my death at the hands of Voldemort, in the final battle where I killed him."

"Blood Sacrifice?"

"Um, yeah. You know how people around here are always going off about blood? Well blood magic is technically illegal, but actually, some of the most powerful magic available is blood invoked. I had lost a lot of blood when I took on Voldemort. Before I died I wished that things could have happened differently. Apparently I had 'offered' enough of my blood to make the wish come true. Or at least that's the only thing Sirius and I have been able to come up with to explain everything."

"Where is Snuf- I mean Sirius right now anyway?" Hermione frowned around the room as though expecting him to pop up and go 'Boo!'.

"I let him loose on the grounds before we got in the carriages. He'll keep the cloak safe. He'd better at any rate. I totally forgot to undo the sticking charm I cast on it." Harry made a face that caused Hermione to giggle.

"How did Draco join us?" Hermione tucked her legs under herself as she settled more comfortably into her chair with her own mug of chocolate.

"Well I can't really go into details, but it was after Voldemort killed his family and attacked him that we found him, and he joined us," Harry answered with a tiny wince. A slight understatement to what had happened to Draco. He very carefully left out how his family had died, the condition that he'd been in when they'd found him and the agreement he'd entered upon joining.

"But that really doesn't matter now. As long as I take out Voldemort before he becomes a major threat then Draco probably won't ever have the opportunity for extended contact with us, let alone any need, right? So it's not like we'll have to really worry about him becoming a friend this time."

"He seemed… really nice and smart in your memories. If he just weren't so prejudiced, he would make a good friend," Hermione mused with a shrewd look in her eyes. "And you did spend that day in Diagon Alley with him."

"Oh stop that. The events that shaped that Draco aren't going to happen so he's never going to be anything more than a whiny school boy, or a sycophantic ministry worker with a title at this rate."

"If you say so. So where was Ron in those later memories?" Hermione asked.

"Um, early in the war… Ron didn't make it," he answered nervously. _Please don't ask how, Please don't ask. _Thankfully Hermione seemed to catch on that he didn't want to think about that.

There were a lot of things that he'd spent a lot of time making sure he never thought about. It was exhausting really, all that thinking about not thinking. He was going to make it a point to officially stop thinking the moment he killed Voldemort for the last time. Erm, something like that, at any rate.

"You were very careful not to show me anything about what happened to me outside of the war effort when I was older," Hermione changed the subject. And whatever happened to Ron wasn't going to. Period.

"That's because for you most things outside of the war effort involved your husband. If you know about him in advance you might sabotage yourself from having any chance with him. Or maybe since he helped in the war, you might never meet him. If that's the case, do you really want a bunch of 'what might have beens' running around your head for the rest of your life?"

"Hm, no I suppose not."

They were both silent after that. Harry reflecting on everything that couldn't be allowed to happen and Hermione reflecting on everything that hadn't happened yet, but had so much potential. It was a good thing that Harry couldn't see into her head or he would be horribly alarmed by the plans she had regarding one Slytherin Brat Prince. It was going to end up like a warped version of My Fair Lady, only more like My Fair Draco. Finally the silence was broken by Hermione.

"Although I do know one thing for sure was a relieving about the future."

Harry tossed her a questioning look.

"I was freaking hot!" she announced smugly.

* * *

Chapter end notes: Short I know, but I'm having trouble getting any time to write at all. Jeez, with these short chapters, I'll end up in the hundreds before I get to the major plot pieces. I wonder how many chapters FF will allow before they kick you out for having too many? Oh well. Lots of hugs and waffles to my reviewers so far. You guys are great.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Second Time's a Charm  
Author: SlytheringAeval  
Chapter : 8  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, others as story progresses  
Rating: Pg 13 to R  
Genre: Romance/Humor, with just enough Angst to keep the fluff bunny at bay  
Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this, I do not own this, nor do I claim to. All characters herein belong to J.K Rowling and no infringement is intended. It's all in good fun, honest.

Thanks to everyone who corrected me about Buckbeak. Oh well, it's correct now, and I apologize for mangling my facts. In the future I will no longer write in the middle of the night. It doesn't help the quality of my already sketchy story.

* * *

"I'll make up a timetable, so you can take all those extra classes and not wear yourself out," Harry began cheerfully, as Hermione studied the paper in her hand.

They were all at the breakfast table; Ron and Harry sitting next to each other and Hermione in her usual spot across from them. "In fact I've already thought of a couple of places that you can study and never get disturbed at all."

"_You're_ making timetables for Hermione?" Ron peered at Harry over his sausage in confusion. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry?"

"Honestly Ronald, you just looked at the schedules. Of course I'm going to need a lot of time to study and a peaceful place to do so in. Harry's being a wonderful friend and trying to help out."

"Hermione you can't possibly be taking so many classes," Ron protested. "Half of these classes are at the same time!"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, how could anybody possibly take two classes at the same time. I've already worked out my schedule with Professor McGonagall so unless you plan on helping Harry find ways to help me study then forget about it," Hermione said, somewhat snootily.

Harry hid his grin in his cup.

A glance over at the Slytherin table showed that Malfoy was holding court with his cronies, and looked quite content to do so. Then Draco looked over at Harry, a considering light in his eyes before he turned to respond to something Pansy Parkinson said. Harry's own attention was captured back by his table when Ron began to groan about having double potions inner.

Harry clapped him on the back with a grin.

"Cheer up, mate. You just have to survive Divination and Transfiguration and then the there's just Hagrid." Harry spoke after glancing at Ron's schedule. "That's a pretty light load for your first day back."

"I can't believe you both just dropped Divination and jumped over to Magical Theory. Are you sure you don't want to take Divination with me Harry?" Ron mock whined.

"Quite," Harry responded with a grimace.

"We asked if you wanted to switch with us," Hermione reminded the red head.

"Ugh, that class sounds a bit too much like work for my taste." Ron stuffed a large spoon of porridge into his mouth.

"It's a _theory_ class. How much _work_ could it possibly be?" Hermione retorted tartly.

"Mne bfokk in free thimef," swallow, "bigger than Divination's book!"

Ron looked positively insulted at the thought. Hermione just looked uncertain.

"What did he say?" she turned to Harry.

"I think he said that the book is three times bigger than Divination's book," Harry translated.

"Possibly," he added conscientiously, not quite certain that he had understood his best friend's food speak.

"Exactly what I said!" Ron nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We have to get to class now. Come on Harry. You should get going too Ron you have to find the tower."

They set off for class together.

"Potter, I had no idea you were going to be in the Magical Theory. A bit beyond your capacity isn't it?" Draco Malfoy drawled from behind Harry and Hermione.

Draco, flanked by his two ever present bodyguards, strolled around until he was in front of the two of them. Draco stepped close until he was right up in his face, sparing a brief glance at Hermione before focusing all of his attention on Harry.

Hermione bristled instinctively at his side, frowning at the blond.

"Think you can handle it?"

"Somehow I think I'll manage," Harry responded dryly.

Draco grinned.

"Just in case, you should pick up the Fundamentals of Magic the next time you're in Hogsmeade. It's the only way a Muggle-lover like you could _possibly_ hope to keep up," he mocked.

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed at Draco's rib. The blond glanced again at Hermione, turned and left, his two goons following after.

"Typical Malfoy," Hermione muttered. "After seeing what he could be, it's disappointing to be reminded of what he is."

"Actually, that wasn't typical at all," Harry disagreed. "He just gave us some supplemental reading for the class."

"He was insulting us!" Hermione protested.

"In front of his Slytherin friends, insulting us is the only way he'll be able to give us information without pissing off his father."

"Harry Potter, watch your language!" Hermione snapped in an outraged voice.

"God I've missed you Hermione," Harry chortled as they made their way into their first class of the year.

After class Harry walked with Hermione to Transfiguration class. Hermione's seat was right next to him, and he'd managed to snag the chair directly behind Malfoy. It turned out to be a good thing because he'd managed to pass Draco a note, asking him to meet him later on in the hallway where the Room of Requirement was. Hermione was going to start studying there, so she was also going to be there.

It was, Harry decided, for the best that Draco be forced to spend time with Hermione. He really needed to get over his silly little prejudice towards Muggleborns. In the future the three of them had ended up becoming quite close. They had become Harry's partners before, almost closer than lovers in Harry's view of the world. Certainly they were more important to him than any lover had ever been.

Not even Ginny meant so much in the end.

Harry felt a dull twist in his gut at that thought. He quickly shook his head, eager to dispel the painful memories of those last years. He forced himself to focus on the lesson in Transfiguration. They were changing forks into lizards and Harry was quite determined to figure out how to hide his ingrained aptitude after having achieved his mastery in the subject in his previous life.

Harry was painfully relieved to escape from the sharp eyes of his frowning Transfiguration teacher when the bell ending class rang. He gathered his bags and rushed out the door.

Ron was right behind him, and equally eager to be away from their Head of House. Ron's lizard had a tongue with four splits and a metallic sheen to its scales. Harry knew exactly why he was eager to leave. Hermione was doubtlessly rushing off to Muggle Studies by now and would catch up with them somewhere on the way to Hagrid's class.

They came up to Hagrid's hut and waited for class to start. Hermione showed up a few minutes after they got there.

"When'd you get here?" Ron demanded.

"If you paid the least bit attention to anything besides food and Quidditch, Ronald Wealey, you'd have noticed that I've been here the whole time!" Hermione answered tartly.

"She wasn't behind us a second ago, I'd swear to it," Ron mumbled to Harry. "How'd she show up like that?"

"Magic?" Harry guessed with a grin. He looked over to see that most of the other students had arrived as well, including the Slytherins.

"We'd better get our books open."

"How?" Ron demanded incredulously.

His Monster Book of Monsters was strapped close with a small length of rope. Even Hermione hadn't managed to open hers, book lover that she was. They looked expectantly at him when he pulled his own belted book out of his bag.

Harry unbuckled the belt that was wrapped around his book and quickly ran a finger down the spine before it could take a chunk out of his hand. Hermione and Ron shared a look before quickly following his example.

"That's brilliant!" Hermione announced happily. She kept petting her book, and soon a rumbling purr started from the book's cover. She giggled. Other students watching were quick to catch on and soon a number of the girls had their books purring for them as well. Lavender and Parvati squealed when Lavender's book attempted to lick them both.

"Come on, gather roun'," Hagrid called out, capturing their attention. "I've got a special treat today. Come on, gather by the fence."

Soon Hagrid was leading a number of hippogriff along by metal chains. He anchored the chains to metal rings in the ground and gave a grand wave of his hand.

"Hippogriff! Aren' they beautiful?"

Harry grinned when he caught sight of Buckbeak. He barely even noticed when Hagrid started telling them about hippogriff. Soon Hagrid's lecture reached the point where he needed a volunteer. Harry immediately stepped forward. He barely remembered to cautiously follow Hagrid's instructions on dealing with Buckbeak.

He already knew how to approach the lovely beast, but his thirteen year old self hadn't the first time they'd met. Beyond their third year experience with the hippogriff, Buckbeak had been Harry's mount several times during the war. Buckbeak had died taking a blast from a Death Eater that had been meant for Draco, oddly enough.

Harry bowed respectfully, fearless. The animal had a heart of gold and would never harm anyone who wasn't a threat to him. Buckbeak bowed his head in acknowledgment. Harry reached out and pet the soft feathers, feeling tears prickle the back of his eyelids even as a large grin tugged his lips.

Buckbeak was still alive.

"Well done 'Arry! Now yeh can try an' ride him," Hagrid announced happily.

Large hands grasped him about the waist and pushed him up onto Buckbeak's back. A slap to the grey horse flank and Buckbeak was galloping into the sky, his wings beating against the air and Harry's legs. Well accustomed to this peculiar gait, Harry let his hips roll with movement. He kept his legs clamped tightly around Buckbeak's ribs, allowing his body to fall into a rhythm so that he could ride without holding on. Harry clasped his hands together and raised his arms into the air to stretch his back. Then he fell forward to hug the eagle head, burying his face into the silver lined feathers.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you this time. I swear it!" He promised fiercely. It wasn't only his friends and family that he would be able to save this time. It was a reminder that he had needed.

A fierce gold eye pinned him. Buckbeak gave a caw and turned his head back around.

They were going to land soon. Harry straightened up, releasing the hug. His hands fell to his thighs, and his legs tightened. His body rocked with the jolt when Buckbeak landed. Harry slid smoothly from Buckbeak's back and rejoined Hermione and Ron where they stood at the head of their classmates. He grinned at them happily.

"Who else wants teh try then eh'?" Hagrid beamed at them.

Draco Malfoy strutted forward; much in the same way he had so many years ago. Harry watched with growing dread. The blond stepped toward Buckbeak, an insult falling from his tongue. Draco had obviously missed the warning Hagrid had issued about hippogriff being proud creatures this time as well it seemed, or at least he hadn't fully understood the implications.

Harry didn't think. He flung himself forward, catching Draco and shoving him out of the way. Wind whistled past his ear, Buckbeak's massive talons missing him, barely. Distantly he was aware of the several high pitched screams from the crowd behind him.

Buckbeak noticed who he had nearly attacked and backed away, nervously pawing the ground with the razor sharp claws that had nearly slashed off Harry's head. His tails flicked and his head tossed back and forth.

That's exactly how Harry found himself sprawled on top of Draco Malfoy in the middle of Care of Magical Creatures.

Gray eyes started up at him in shock. Harry found himself curved protectively over Malfoy, his body shielding the blond from any more attacks. His hands were braced on either side of Draco's head. That was all that had kept him from falling on top of the other boy. Harry stared right back at Draco, faces inches away from each other.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, confusion lacing his voice.

Wordlessly Harry shifted his weight to stand and walked back toward the fence. Ignoring the crowd that tried to spill around him, he pulled himself over the fence and walked back toward the castle without a single glance back.

* * *

Chapter end notes: Wow, it took me long enough to get this out. My computer is well and truly dead, and I am much too poor to buy myself a new one. I am currently using my computer at work (shamelessly using my keys to get in after hours, I should ask if this counts as trespassing). So it could be a while before the next update, but I do intend to continue with this story. Thank you all who have reviewed so far, and hopefully this will be enough to tide you all over until I get the next bit out. Hugs and kisses. 


End file.
